thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox video game originally created by Markus "Notch" Persson, maintained by Mojang AB, and part of Microsoft Studios. It is heavily inspired by Infiniminer. From its creation, Minecraft was developed almost exclusively by Notch until Jens "Jeb" Bergensten started working with him, and has since become head of its development. It features music by Daniel "C418" Rosenfeld and paintings by Kristoffer Zetterstrand. Initially released as what is now known as Minecraft Classic on May 17, 2009, the game was released as Minecraft 1.0 on November 18, 2011. Since its release, Minecraft has expanded to mobile devices and consoles. On November 6, 2014, Minecraft and all of Mojang's assets were acquired by Microsoft. Minecraft focuses on allowing the player to explore, interact with, and modify a dynamically-generated map made of one-cubic-meter-sized blocks. In addition to blocks, the environment features plants, mobs, and items. Some activities in the game include mining for ore, fighting hostile mobs, and crafting new blocks and tools by gathering various resources found in the game. The game's open-ended model allows players to create structures, creations and artwork on various multiplayer servers or their own single player maps. Other features include redstone circuits for logic computations and remote actions, minecarts and tracks, and a mysterious underworld called the Nether. Ultimately, the completely optional goal of the game is to travel to a dimension called the End, and defeat the Ender Dragon. Gameplay *The Player The player is the person that the user controls in the world. When the user starts a game, the player is put in a world, generated by a random or specified seed, with an empty inventory. If the bonus chest option is enabled, a chest filled with basic items generates near the player. The player has a health bar with 10 hearts, and can be damaged by falls, suffocation, drowning, fire, lava, lightning, cacti, falling into the Void, and being hit by hostile mobs. Damage to health can be mitigated by armour, and health can be restored by eating food, or if difficulty is set to Peaceful, health will regenerate on its own. Hunger is also a factor if the difficulty is not set to Peaceful, depleting over time and even faster while sprinting. Food will replenish the hunger level; however, eating rotten flesh and raw chicken has a chance of giving the player a hunger effect. Depending on the difficulty level, a low hunger level will deplete a players health. A player can change their skin on the profile page of Minecraft.net or in the launcher. *Blocks Blocks are the objects that make up the Minecraft world. There are different types of blocks; natural blocks such as grass, stone, and ores are randomly generated within the world. There are also blocks that players can craft, such as a crafting table and a furnace. Resources can be extracted from blocks by hand or by using tools. Some of these resources are simply blocks in the player's inventory that can be placed elsewhere, while others are used as material to create other blocks or tools. Others yield no practical use whatsoever. Some blocks cannot be broken through normal survival means; these being Bedrock, End Portal Frames, and Command Blocks *Mining As the game's name would suggest, mining is one of the main aspects of Minecraft. Mining is done to extract ore and other materials from below the surface of the map. These ores include coal, iron, gold, redstone, diamond, lapis lazuli, and emerald. These are crucial in making several useful items. Mining can involve digging a hole from the surface or going down through a cave. Abandoned mineshafts create extra areas to look for resources. *Crafting and smelting Crafting allows players to create new tools and blocks using items from their inventory. Subsequent versions often contain crafting recipes for new blocks and items. To craft, a player can use the 2×2 grid in the inventory or the 3×3 grid provided by a crafting table. Smelting requires a furnace in addition to fuel, and processes blocks such as iron ore into a more useful form (e.g. iron ingot). *Brewing and enchanting Brewing creates potions from various ingredients and water using a brewing stand. They are stored in a glass bottle and then consumed by the player or thrown at other mobs to generate a certain effect based on the ingredients used to create the potion. Enchanting is also used to upgrade armour, tools, or weapons with a enchanting table. More powerful enchantments can be accessed by gaining experience and placing bookshelves around the enchanting table. Mobs (short for Mobiles) are the animals and other creatures that inhabit the map. These include zombies that attack by melee and summon other zombies; skeletons that have a bow and arrow, spiders that jump large distances and can climb walls, and creepers that explode when near the player. Rare mobs include spider jockeys, which is a skeleton riding a spider, chicken jockeys, which is a baby zombie riding a chicken, endermen, which are tall, black creatures with purple eyes and turn aggressive when the player looks at them, and slimes, which spawn deep within the map and in swamplands. The Nether features ghasts; flying mobs that spit exploding fire balls and attack without provocation, and zombie pigmen; modified pigmen with a golden sword that are neutral, blazes; which shoot fireballs and fly, and magma cubes, which are similar to slimes but jump a bit higher). In the End, the Ender Dragon exists. Withers can be built in all dimensions. To aid the player there are several passive mobs: pigs, cows, chickens, sheep, rabbits and squid, and three tamable mob types, wolves, ocelots, and horses. Wolves will attack enemy mobs if the player engages or is attacked by them. Cats, or tamed ocelots will keep creepers at bay and can't take fall damage. Passive mobs other than wolves yield resources when killed, such as beef, porkchops, chicken, wool, leather, and ink sacs. If killed when on fire, the meat drops are changed to steaks, cooked porkchops and cooked chicken. There is currently only one NPC mob: villagers, which spawn and move about within their village. *The Nether The Nether is a dimension in Minecraft, accessible from the Overworld by a Nether Portal. It was described by Notch as "a brand new hell world". It consists mainly of Netherrack and generates lakes of lava. It is populated by Zombie Pigmen, Blazes, Ghasts, Wither Skeletons, and Magma Cubes. *The End The End is another dimension of the game where the player battles the Ender Dragon. The End is accessible by entering an End Portal in a Stronghold. The End is composed of End Stone and is inhabited by Endermen. It also contains Obsidian Pillars and Ender Crystals that heal the Ender Dragon. *Multiplayer Minecraft multiplayer servers have developed to include their own rules and customs, guided by their administrators and moderators. The term griefer, meaning a player who causes grief, is a typical term on the internet, but has taken up its own definition on Minecraft servers: a person who destroys or defiles other users' creations on servers. Griefers are the reason many server administrators make rules, but this has been taken a step further with modifications to the Minecraft server and even plugin-based replacement servers such as Bukkit. Because of these plugin-based servers, new user-created features have shown up in Minecraft. This includes features like money, vehicles, protection, RPG elements and more. These features normally do not require modification to a user's client and can be accessed by using chat commands. With the default controls, the chat screen is brought up by pressing T. One popular game on multiplayer servers is Spleef (a play on the word "grief"), a game where the player's aim is to make another player drop through the floor by destroying blocks beneath the opponent's feet. This is typically played in a designated area. *Minecraft Realms Minecraft Realms is an official subscription-based server hosting service that allows players to create and manage their own private Minecraft servers. Hosted by Mojang, Realms provides an easy and fast way to create servers and allows the owner to manage them from inside the game, without prior knowledge of the concepts for hosting on the Internet. However, Realms are not intended for large public servers, but for groups of friends or as a family server. Private Realms servers are easy to set up and available 24/7. Editions Java Edition The original platform for Minecraft, running on Windows, Mac OS X, and Linux and started through the launcher. The game was initially released for an "early private singleplayer alpha" on May 16, 2009, followed by a number of development stages (notably Classic, Indev, Infdev, Alpha, Beta) with the game finally being released on November 18, 2011. The Java Edition has seen many significant updates since its official release. *Pocket Edition Minecraft Pocket Edition is designed for mobile platforms, with gameplay similar to Beta. It features many blocks, a local WiFi multiplayer, and is currently available on Google Play, the iTunes App Store, Windows Store, and the Amazon Appstore. Minecraft Pocket Edition was released on August 16, 2011 and is designed for mobile platforms, with gameplay similar to Classic. It debuted on Sony's Xperia Play Android phone. The game is being developed by Mojang employees Jens Bergensten, Aron Nieminen, Daniel Kaplan and Tommaso Checchi. A version for all supported Android phones was released on October 7, 2011 after the exclusivity agreement between Sony and Mojang expired and the touch screen controls were added. On November 16, a version for iOS was released. On September 13, 2012, a version was released for Amazon FireOS. *Console Edition Minecraft: Console Edition refers to the edition of Minecraft for consoles. The game has been continuously updated by its developers, 4J Studios. The console edition was initially released on the Xbox 360 on May 9, 2012 followed by the unveiling on June 7, 2011 at E3 and the release date announcement on March 22nd through PlayXBLA's Twitter account. Console Edition was further released on the PlayStation 3 on December 17, 2013 (announced August 20, 2013), the Xbox One, the PlayStation 4, the PlayStation Vita, the Wii U, and the Nintendo Switch. *Windows 10 Edition Minecraft Windows 10 Edition was released July 29, 2015 and is a port of Minecraft Pocket Edition for Windows 10. The game is written in C++ rather than Java. This version is available in the Windows 10 Store. *Gear VR Edition Minecraft: Gear VR Edition was released on April 27, 2016 and is a port of Minecraft Pocket Edition for the Samsung Gear VR. *Education Edition Minecraft: Education Edition is an educational version of Minecraft specifically designed for classroom use. It is developed by Mojang AB and Microsoft Studios and contains features that will make Minecraft easy to use in a classroom setting. The full game was released on November 1, 2016. *Apple TV Edition Minecraft: Apple TV Edition was released on December 19, 2016 and is a port of Minecraft Pocket Edition for the Apple TV. *Fire TV Edition Minecraft: Fire TV Edition was released on December 19, 2016 and is a port of Minecraft Pocket Edition for the Amazon Fire TV. Other There are a number of other versions of Minecraft. Minecraft 4k is a simple version of Minecraft in the style of other "4k" Java games that Notch has entered in contests. The Pi Edition was a free ported version of the 0.5.0 version of Pocket Edition for the Raspberry Pi.43 which was intended as an educational tool for novice programmers. It allowed users to manipulate the game code and supported multiple programming languages, however was discontinued in January 2016. Minecraft has been known for a lot of different things such as mods, resource/texture packs, plugins, merchandise, books, a movie to be set in 2019, official videos, Minecraft Story Mode and skins. Category:Other Category:Minecraft